1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a loader and method of use and, more particularly, to a loading system for loading product onto a feeder and a method of use.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail is processed though many stages, including back end processes, which sort or sequence the mail in delivery order sequence. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modem facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, feeding systems, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs and becoming more efficient.
For example, feeders are typically used to feed mail and other product to sorters and sequencers. The feeders may include a loading ledge with a conveyor system divided into several uniformly spaced apart compartments. These compartments are divided by fixed compartment walls or paddles. The paddles are spaced, in one implementation, at about three inches apart from one another. To maximize throughput of the system, the compartments should be completely filled by placing the product between the paddles. This has to be performed on an ongoing basis as the conveyor is feeding (moving) the mail or product to the sorter or sequencer. Otherwise, the feeder will become “starved” and the throughput of the system will decrease.
To date, the filling of the compartments with product is still performed manually. That is, an operator breaks down the presented mail or product into small bundles, approximately three inch bundles, and places these bundles between the fixed paddles. To maximize throughput, the mail or product should completely fill the space.
However, besides being almost impossible for an operator to accomplish such fill on a consistent basis, the process of loading these bundles becomes tiresome to the operator. Thus, because of these problems and potential inconsistencies in filling the compartments, feeder starvation may become a problem. That is, there may be an inability to maintain the product feed into the feeder thus reducing the ability to keep up with the feed rate of the conveyor resulting in feeder starvation and reducing throughput. As a result of feeder starvation, mail or other product cannot be efficiently placed with the sorter or sequencer for sorting and sequencing of the mail or product.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.